The Summer of Bulma and Vegeta
by Tenshii Clone
Summary: rateing for later chapters...um a story about Bulma and Vegeta.........um Review!
1. Chapter 1!

This is a Bulma and Vegeta get together!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: GRRR I am not doing the disclaimers!  
  
Serenity_Night: If you don't I'll tell Goku your weakness with a certain and I quote "Blue haired angel"  
  
Vegeta: FINE! Serenity_Night doesn't own DragonballZ...HAPPY?  
  
Bulma: YEP.  
  
Serenity_Night: As many of you may not know I am only 12 so go light on the reviews please?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It has been three months since Bulma Briefs has invited Vegeta.....Whatever to stay at capsule corp. and every day was basically the same including their incisive verbal fights.  
  
"Woman! Fix this machine you call a training room!" Vegeta yelled on the first warm day of may. Bulma came out in jean shorts and a tank top that were blue in color an could make any man besides Vegeta fall over.  
  
"What if I say I don't want to?" Bulma asked. Vegeta then formed a small ball of energy.  
  
"I could think of a way." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
'Not that I would ever use it on such a creature as herself. Is she trying to torment me with her clothes?' Vegeta thought o himself.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well I could call Goku down here. In fact I think it would be a good idea Chi-Chi, Gohon and him could go swimming." Bulma said lost in the thought of being able to finally swim in her new humongous(AN: About like 100' by 100') pool.  
  
"Were you threatening me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of course not your majesty." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmmgh!"  
  
"Well if I'm gonna be able to invite everyone over for a pool party without your whining I better fix it huh?"  
  
"I do NOT whine!" Vegeta said and glared at her.  
  
"Whatever Veggie." Bulma replied.  
  
"Veggie?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well your name is Vegeta so your nickname is Veggie and I think it fits you because of your hair you look like a vegetable sprout." Bulma explained.  
  
"Baka humans and their nicknames." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Bulma said getting mad.  
  
"Just fix the machine." He hissed sending shivers down her spine. From this response Vegeta smirked and walked away. An hour later at twelve o clock Bulma finished.  
  
"Took you long enough woman." Vegeta said.  
  
"Your welcome Vegeta." Bulma said with sarcasm hanging on her words like gravy on thanks giving.  
  
"Oh and the names BULMA. Use it sometime." She said and got on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi it's Bulma. I was wondering if you and Goku and Gohon would like to come swim in my new pool. Oh and there will be food there." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh that sound nice let me ask the boys." Chi-Chi said. Bulma heard Goku and Chi-Chi talking and she came back on.  
  
"Ok Bulma so you want us over now?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but don't use Goku's instant transmission thing I want to actually get some food ready first." Bulma said snickering.  
  
"Ok Bulma see you in a few. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Chi-Chi."  
  
"That was the harpy wife of Kakorott am I right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Vegeta! I thought you were training?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well I heard you talking to the harpy so I decided after you are done playing Kakorott and I could spar." Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever ya know though you should join us. You need to have some fun." Bulma said and went inside to make some food. About three minutes later Goku and his family showed up and Bulma got changed into her bathing suit and let the food cook.  
  
"Goku! Gohon! Chi-Chi! Hi!"  
  
"Hey Bulma! Did I here something about food?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Later Goku lets swim first!" Bulma said and just then Vegeta came around the corner.  
  
'Oh my Kami what is that woman wearing!' Vegeta thought for Bulma was wearing a blue strapless bikini.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said noticing Vegeta first. "You wanna go swimming too?"  
  
"Are you insane Kakorott I would never!" Vegeta said disgusted, but only a little.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta! It would be fun!" Bulma said.  
  
"I will on one condition."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kakorott, you have to have a sparing match with me when this is over." He said.  
  
"Oh sure Vegeta!"  
  
"Now Goku I don't think....." Bulma cut Chi-Chi off and took her off to the side.  
  
"Chi-Chi this is about the only way I'm gonna get a break from fixing the gravity machine so please!" Bulma begged and finally Chi-Chi gave in and Vegeta went inside to change. When he came out he had on black swimming trunks(AN: * snicker *) Bulma was stunned. Sure she had seen Vegeta in his training outfit, but now she saw how ripped he really was.  
  
"OK! Lets go! To the pool!" Gohon yelled and everyone got in and well yeah.  
  
SPLASH! Bulma did a dive and got Vegeta soaked before he got in.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it Bulma!" Goku said and he was right 'cause Vegeta dived under and pushed her under. So basically this is how the day went by. Finally everyone had eaten and junk and Goku and Vegeta were sparing while Gohon, Bulma and Chi-Chi watched lying in the sun. Bulma was especially watching Vegeta. At the end of the day they were all tired and went strait to bed besides Vegeta and that was the day.  
  
*********  
  
A week of the basic days later  
  
'Where is he! Kami! He says he wants us to make him meals and he doesn't even show up for them.' Bulma thought stomping to the gravity trainer in her knee length blue(AN: Sensing a pattern?) sparkly sheer dress. She got on the video phone and said:  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO EAT GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" Bulma yelled.  
  
'I guess she never shuts up.' Vegeta thought and went outside again he was stunned by what she was wearing.  
  
'Well she is.....She's probably going out with that scum Yamcha.'  
  
"Your going out with Yamchuck aren't you?"  
  
"Yes and It's Yamcha!" Bulma said. Just then the phone rang and guess who it was Yamcha.  
  
"Bulma I have to uh cancel um I'm *cough* kinda sick." Yamcha said. Vegeta heard this and Hmmghed. Bulma ignored him.  
  
"Well ok if you're sure." Bulma said.  
  
"I wouldn't want you getting sick too bye babe!" Yamcha said and hung up. There was an uncomfortable long silence and Vegeta suddenly said something.  
  
"He's unfaithful to you I hope you know. He was lying on the phone and whenever he comes I smell the scent of other women on him." Vegeta said.(AN: I have proof that Yamcha cheated on Bulma before. I was watching Dragonball and Bulma said 'I wonder what he would find you're lying about Yamcha' and he blushed and stuff.....OK so it ain't that much but still.)  
  
"I don't believe you and why would you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Because you deserve better than that." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you found out yourself you would have been sulking around for weeks and my training would have been stopped if the blasted machine breaks!" Vegeta yelled. ************************************************************  
  
Serenity_Night: I have to stop I'm sick and I have others to write. REVIEW!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! 


	2. The fight and aunt flow

Disclaimers: Again I do not own DBZ!  
  
Serenity_Night: This first part takes place one day after last chapter then goes on. REVIEW!  
  
Vegeta: Why would they want to?  
  
Dbznfan: Veggie! Come here my vegetable!  
  
Vegeta: AHHHH! Woman get away from me!  
  
Bulma: Hey dbznfan get away from him!  
  
Dbznfan: Make me......*WACK*  
  
Bulma: HA! Veggie-chan can you tell me why she was chasing you?  
  
Serenity_Night: I can answer that. That was my friend (ME) dbznfan short for dragon ball Z Naiomi fan and she really loves Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: Well she's not getting him.  
  
Vegeta: *mumble*  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next day Bulma saw Yamcha with THREE girls in the mall. She stomped up and screamed at him and punched him a few times before going home. When she got there she well cried. For the next week or so she was in a slump, not even Vegeta messed with her......until he broke the gravity machine(AGAIN!)  
  
It all happened soo fast.......The energy ball was huge......It hit with such force......and the place came down, really.  
  
"Oh Kami-Sami Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she ran to the rubble and searched for Vegeta. Black. The black spike of hair stuck out and she dug for him. Bulma got him uncoverd and carried more like dragged Vegeta to the medical bay. As the Briefs called it.  
  
"Oh Vegeta that was sooo stupid of you!"  
  
"W-w-what happened?" Vegeta asked groggily before passing out and having a really nice dream about his 'Blue haired angel'  
  
"Vegeta!" She cried she couldn't help it so Bulma Briefs cried for Vegeta prince of Vegeta-sei, murderer of her friends..........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'What's that?' Vegeta thought as hot wet drops of something fell on him.  
  
'Is it rain? No it's.....crying? I'm not worth crying for.' Then he heard it.  
  
"Oh Vegeta don't die." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"W-w-w-why do you care?" He asked starteling her. At first she just stared at him and then.  
  
"Vegeta!!!! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND IF IT DOESN'T KILL YOU I WILL NEVER STOP SCREAMING!"  
  
"OK OK. Just shut up woman!"  
  
"It's Bulma B-U-M-L-A!!"  
  
"Just answer my question." Vegaeta stated calmly(If he can do that)  
  
"I don't know! OK I just don't know! I don't know why I am crying over you! You murderd my friends!"  
  
"They deserved it." He said smugly and Bulma got mad really mad(AN: If any one watches pokemon it would be like Jessie getting REALLY mad.)  
  
"Grrrr.You little vegetable headed freak!"  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta asked thinking 'God she is so hot when she's mad.....WAIT! No!'  
  
"Nothing." Bulma finally said defeated.  
  
"Thought so." He said while walking away.  
  
  
  
'Dang he is hot! Oh Kami where did that come from? He murderd my friends! Maybe I'm just thinking that because he was in his bodysuit...' Bulma thought.  
  
"Why is he so insensitive?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
***************************************************  
  
You murderd my friends! Kept ringing in Vegeta's head.  
  
'Why can't I get her out of my mind!' Vegeta mentally screamed at himself while training in the woods just off the capsule corp. grounds.  
  
'I'm just glad that two timeing scum Yamcha is gone.'  
  
"It's dark I should make the woman make me some food. He said while flying back to CC.  
  
INSIDE  
  
"*yawn* Hey Vegeta I geuss your hungry huh?" Bulma asked. He grunted and sat down. Of course they both saw what the other was wearing. Bulma had on a shearish blue nightgown and Vegeta had on a pair of training shorts. After Bulma prepared what would be a feast for humans she went into the living room and sat on the couch with a moan. After Vegeta finished eating he followed her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Bulma said in pain.  
  
"You seem in pain that's all." Vegeta said blandly.  
  
"Yes I am and because my parents are gone and it's so late I can't buy medicine."  
  
"What is it from?"  
  
"M-m-my.....um.....period." Buma said quietly.  
  
"Hmmp. Weakling." Vegeta said.  
  
"You don't know what it feels like." She said back.  
  
"No I don't...."Vegeta was interrupted by a knock on tha door. Bulma got up and answered it.  
  
"Yamcha!?!"  
  
******************************%%*****************************  
  
Serenity_Night: Ha! A chapter done!  
  
Next time- Why is Yamcha there? What will Vegeta do about Bulma's period? Find out next time on The Summer of Bulma and Vegeta! 


	3. OOC Veggie?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ok!!! I DO NOT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Serenity_Night: OK don't expect the next chapter for about a week or two check then and if it's not up e-mail me.  
  
  
  
LAST TIME-"No I don't...."Vegeta was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bulma got up and answered it.  
  
"Yamcha!?!"  
  
******************************%%*****************************  
  
"Hey Bulma." Yamcha said. At hearing Yamcha's voice Vegeta got up and went to the door.  
  
"So Bulma you want to go out?" Yamcha asked in a slurred drunken voice.  
  
"Why would she want to go out with a two timing bakayaro like you?" Vegeta asked darkly.  
  
"You told him Bulma!?" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"No. He. Told. Me!" She answered.  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Sayjins have a better sense of smell then humans and you still stink of other woman." Vegeta said.  
  
"Heh Heh..Bulma come on you want to?"  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Bulma please?" Yamcha asked pulling her down the steps.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Why you ungrateful little whore!" Yamcha screamed slapping her. Just as he was about to hit her again Vegeta picked her away.  
  
"You two together now?"  
  
"No." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then why do you care what I do to her...? You said you're just going to kill us all anyways." Yamcha said reaching for Bulma but Vegeta pulled her away.  
  
"She cooks well and fixes the GR."  
  
"But her mom cooks too and her dad IS a scientist."  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"All right woman just shut up.....Yamchuck leave now." Vegeta said glaring at him.  
  
"It's Yamcha and I don't feel like going and you can't...." Vegeta cut Yamcha off.  
  
"And I can't make you?" He finished forming a ki ball.  
  
"Uh....I think I'll go now." Yamcha stuttered. During all of this Vegeta hadn't let go of Bulma.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta......uh...you can..put me down now." Bulma said blushing.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta said and put her down. Right as her feet touched down she groaned and started falling from pain, but Vegeta caught her and she fainted.  
  
"That........has really taken a lot out of her" Vegeta said picking her up and taking her into the house and up to her room and went to his.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Goku sat thinking(AN: Yes I said THINKING) about what Trunks had told him.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta who'd of thought......."(AN: I just LOVE picking on his intelligence, but he is my 3rd favorite character.)  
  
"Goku, what are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing Chi." He replied.  
  
"Well you should come to bed soon. OK?"  
  
"OK"  
  
'If I remember right it's about time for Bulma to go through that thing she told me about again.....Maybe that will bring them closer together if Y.........YAMCHA!'  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Goku what's wrong?!" Chi-Chi yelled coming back in the room with her frying pan of doom.  
  
"Uh....Uh.....Uh....Nothing!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
' "My prince please listen" That's what Nappa pleaded he said "For our safety...." A bunch of junk about their culture then, "Their females go through a period first then..." Damn it! I can't remember. Maybe I should of listened.' Vegeta thought trying to remember what Nappa had told him about Earth before they had come here.  
  
'Well I usually stay away around this time because the onna screeches more, but with that scum(AN: Yamcha*ha ha ha ha ha ha*) coming around...........the gravity room is better than training outside anyway so I'll stay.' Vegeta finally decide not that the Gravity Room was the only thing he worried about.(AN: *hint hint*)  
  
Vegeta put on some training clothes and went to the Gravity Room.  
  
******************************  
  
Serenity_Night: Another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. Feelings?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I also don't own the song "But I Do Love You" It's by Leann Rymes.  
  
Serenity_Night: Hallo everyone. Sorry for the delay in this update, but I am going on anti-depression pills and I couldn't write so if you want me to write more review and in the next chapter I'll write your name.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Bulma woke up at four in the morning and went to get some breakfast.  
  
'Damn it's different with mom gone she'd have some food going by now.' Bulma thought. (AN: Dr. and Mrs. Briefs are on a month long vacation.) When Bulma looked out the window she saw the GR on.  
  
"I wonder if Vegeta ate yet? Oh well he'll come out when he's hungry." Bulma said searching through the refridgirator for something to eat. In the back of the fridge she saw some spaghetti from dinner a couple of nights ago, she took it out and put it in the microwave she then sat down to wait for it to heat. Bulma looked out the window again and saw the moon.  
  
"Oh my Kami! The moons back?!"  
  
She sat there staring at it when Vegeta entered. He saw her staring at something he couldn't see and then he saw something in the microwave.  
  
"Are you eating spaghetti at four in the morning?" He asked startling her away from the crescent moon.  
  
"Kami Vegeta you scared me! And yes I am eating that! Why would you care?" Bulma snapped back at him.  
  
"Well I don't but it seems kinda strange if you ask me of course this whole mud ball is strange, but none the less-" Vegeta said. Bulma got up and got the spaghetti out of the microwave. She sat down and glared at Vegeta who was leaning against the wall smirking.  
  
"Well I felt like eating it so there!" She spat but was thinking:  
  
'I'm starting to sound like Veg-head!!!'  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said turning to leave and he could of sworn he heard Veg- head.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked as she started eating.  
  
"Outside to train because your inferior machine broke again!" Vegeta yelled as he turned around. Bulma unconcously was wondering how strong Vegeta actually was.  
  
"But it's cold and could snow! Oh wait you can probably stand the cold can't you?" Bulma stated more then asked as she set her dish in the sink. She turned and again saw the moon. Her eyes widened in horror, but then died down when she realized Vegeta's tail was gone.  
  
"Yea the cold doesn't bother me." Vegeta said answering her question, but not noticing what she was staring at because he was busy looking at her. She was wearing a turquoise green silk mid-thigh length night gown with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Just have dinner done for me when I get back." He said. Bulma pulled her eyes away from the window to look at him.  
  
"I will I-if you promise you won't leave again. I-I don't like being here all alone it's far to big." Bulma stuttered.  
  
Vegeta just hmpfed and smirked.  
  
"Weakling." With that said he turned to leave, but was stopped by Bulma.  
  
"Promise..Please?" She said weakly. Vegeta was amazed she had never shone him any sign of weakness and that was why he like her so she must have been pretty scarred.  
  
  
  
"Fine! I promise." And with that he left.  
  
************************************************ Ok that's it! Unless you keep scrolling...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Vegeta  
  
  
  
  
  
'I guess I have to admit to myself that I actually will go through with that promise.' Vegeta thought doing some katas.  
  
'After all a Sayjin Prince always keeps his word.' He then shot a ki blast and remembered something that Nappa had told him.  
  
" 'Then human females go through heat after their what they call period...' Oh damn it all! And I promised I'd go back too!" He said stopping his training to think strait.  
  
"If I don't go back I will be breaking my word which would kill my honor AND the onna would be worried about me.....NOT that I care, but I couldn't have that.....And if I DO go back I would risk doing something I'd regret like bonding with her and then she'd never leave me alone!" Vegeta said pacing.  
  
******************************************************  
  
'I wonder what Vegeta is doing... no wait he's training. And why am I thinking about that arrogant prince?! Probably because it's two in the afternoon and I have nothing to do! Oh well I might as well fix the gravity room and take a bath.' Bulma thought walking outside. There was no external damage except for a few cracks so she figured it was in the wires somewhere. Bulma reached in the pocket of her newly changed into overalls and got her tool box capsule out. She walked to the machine and unscrewed a panel. Inside there were a lot and I mean A LOT of fried wires.  
  
"Damn I'm surprised he didn't look hurt. This thing is like dead! Well lets et to work." She said taking out her radio capsule and listened to a song.  
  
  
  
I don't like to be alone at night  
  
  
  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
  
  
  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
"I love this song!" She squealed and started singing.  
  
"I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
  
  
  
And I don't like when, nothing's going my way  
  
  
  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
  
  
I love everything about the way your loving me  
  
  
  
The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep  
  
  
  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
  
  
  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o  
  
  
  
  
  
And I don't like to turn the radio on  
  
  
  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
  
  
  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
  
  
I love everything about the way your loving me  
  
  
  
The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep  
  
  
  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
  
  
  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
  
  
  
  
  
And I don't like to be alone at night  
  
  
  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
  
  
  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
But I do love you  
  
  
  
But I do love you"  
  
One hour and fifteen songs later Bulma had finished the GR.  
  
"Now for that." Bulma said getting and walking in the house she scaled the stairs and ran into her bathroom. After peeling off her clothes she got into the tub. (AN: in case ANYONE is wondering her period IS NOW over.)  
  
"I wonder when Veggie will be getting back?" Bulma asked before gently sliding far down in the tub and kinda falling a sleep. (AN: She doesn't drown which some of you may be thinking especially if Tennesseea is reading this! Hi Teesa!!!!)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
With Veggie!!!!!  
  
After an hour of thinking and TRYING to train Vegeta decided to go back to the Capsule Corps. Grounds, but he felt a searing pain in his spine that made him fall to his knees then in front of his face wiggled a bloody brown tail.  
  
"It's only my tail......TAIL!!!!! I-I thought it couldn't grow back. Oh well." Vegeta said flaring his ki to dry it off. With that he started to fly to capsule corps. When he landed he could tell someone had been out there and he knew who it was too, he could smell her a mix of vanilla and orange.  
  
'The onna was out here. Hmm she fixed the machine, but where is she? Oh well I don't care.' Vegeta thought and went inside.  
  
  
  
"Now I wonder where Vegeta is." Vegeta heard a bathed and fully awake NOW Bulma.  
  
"Right here Onna." Vegeta said smirking as he smelt her fear of the appearance of him, but it quickly changed to his favorite next to fear, anger.  
  
"It's BULMA!!!" She screeched almost making Vegeta cover his ears.  
  
"I know Onna." Vegeta said knowing that would make her even madder and of course he was right as she turned as red as a.....a cherry. He smirked in victory, but didn't expect her next move.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran at Vegeta who easily dodged her making her fall onto the couch with them being in the living room.  
  
"Bulma Bulma Bulma your temper is really bad. Almost Sayjin like." Vegeta said that last part for only him to here.  
  
"Sure whatever Veggie. Hey did you know that your tails back?" Bulma asked seeing the fury appendage around his waist.  
  
"Of course I did Baka!" Vegeta sneered. She thinking he didn't know phht it's very painful. Bulma had stopped paying attention as he turned his back on her she felt something around HER waist. She looked down and saw Vegeta's tail. Bulma blushed and gently tried to pull his tail off.  
  
"It grew back while I was........"He, the prince of the last two Sayjins, one an idiot the other a half breed as he began to purr. Vegeta looked around as he stopped purring and saw his tail latched on to Bulma. He pulled it away as he saw her trying to pull it away resulting in him purring. If he was not the man he was he would've blushed.  
  
"G-Gosh Vegeta y-your tail is soft. I never felt Goku's tail when he was younger, because of, well actually I was afraid to because of you know how Sayjins transform. Heh Heh. I'll go now." Bulma said in a rush as she saw Vegeta glaring at her. From the tail or her mentioning his rival she didn't know so she left.  
  
'*sigh* If she keeps being....well being her, or I mean doing things like this I don't know if I can resist not making her my mate. Kami that felt sooo.......NO! I don't have feelings!!!!'  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Serenity_Night: Whew! Well that was fun! What will Veggie do? Give in to his feelings? Review and maybe you'll be a character in the fic!!!! 


	5. Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..  
  
Serenity_Night: Hello everyone I might not update soon cause it's close to valentines day and well it's about love and since everyone hates me I won't be finding my love so just to warn you!  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Goku I don't know what's going on with Vegeta. He's been so unlike himself....since his tail grew back." Bulma said to Goku after taking her air car to talk to him.  
  
"V-Vegeta grew his tail back? But how I thought (AN: YES he THOUGHT sorry!) he couldn't grow it back?" Goku asked standing up and pacing around.  
  
"Um, well I kinda like......madeaformulaandumputitinhisfoodonedaytogrowhistailbackcauseithough tthatwouldmakehimhappy." Bulma said in a rush.(AN: Translation-made a formula and um put it in his food one day to grow his tail back cause I thought it would make him happy.)  
  
"Why Vegeta?" Goku asked. Bulma for one was surprised he got all that and she blushed.  
  
"Oh my KAMI! Bulma please tell me you don't........you do!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled coming in the room after hearing their conversasion.  
  
"What?" Goku asked clueless.  
  
"She's in l-lo-lov-love with Vegeta!!!" Chi-Chi said and then promptly fainted.  
  
"You love him?" Goku asked thinking it would of taking longer.  
  
'Maybe Trunks was a little off timing....'  
  
"Well....I COULD be in love with him if he wasn't so....mean, heartless, arogent, and stubborn." Bulma said.  
  
'Or not.' Goku finished his thought.  
  
Bulma stood to leave, but Goku stopped her.  
  
"Well, you know Bulma-chan I think it's just his past." Goku explained. At first Bulma just stared at him.  
  
"What do YOU know about his past?" Bulma asked suspisously. She walked up to Goku making him back into a corner of the room.  
  
"Hey dad......Uh I'll come back later." Gohan said dragging his mom out of the room.  
  
'Darnit he could have saved me.' He thought.  
  
"Um well he he."  
  
"And HOW do you know about his past?"  
  
"I Well...I read his mind?" Goku said as he put his hand behind his head in the famous Son fashion.  
  
"Son Goku!!!! If he found out he WOULD kill you!!!!!!! He'd get so.."Bulma started in an angry voice and then said, "So what WAS his past like?"  
  
"Well it wasn't pretty. It scared me. If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it." Goku explained leading Bulma outside.  
  
"Oh Kami! You scared?!" Bulma freaked.  
  
"Vegeta has just had it bad. If I tell you more....you wouldn't be able to handle it." Was the last thing Goku said before instant transmitting them to CC. Bulma went up to her room and changed into her green satin night gown.  
  
#######**************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$((((((((((((((%%%%%%%%%!!!!!  
  
'The Onna's home.' Vegeta thought as he left the GR.  
  
####@@@@@@@@$$$$$#R%%%%^^^%&&&&&&&^*&(*&&&&&^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma walked on to her balcony and stared at the stars.  
  
'Maybe I do love Vegeta. I just don't know if he even likes me a little.'  
  
"This is hopeless." She sighed.  
  
"What is Onna?"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled on surprise. She turned around to face the Sayjin she loved but wouldn't accept she loved.  
  
"What? Surprised to see me? I do live here you know." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Well no, but I thought you would have been in the GR or eating or something. Well really anything and anywhere, but on my balcony....."Bulma trailed off.  
  
"I do more then that. I saw you stareing at the stars and wanted to know why you were wasting your time." Vegeta said not metioning that he did that many times before. Bulma let that insult slide.  
  
"Oh..Well I was just thinking of all those planets that I haven't seen. It's kinda sad that I won't be able to, that I'm just stuck here alone." Bulma said and sighed again as she turned away.  
  
"For once........"  
  
##%$#$#$#$#$#$#^%&^*&*(&***&^(&*)))))))))*(&&&&&*!!!!@@@@#######$%  
  
S_N: Sorry about the time and cliff hanger.  
  
NEXT TIME!!! What was Veggie going to say!!!! Find out next time on The Summer Of Bulma and Vegeta!!! 


	6. Mission kick Yamcha's !

Serenity_Night: Well hello everyone!!! Sorry for the delay but here is the fic that affected millions!!!!! Ok I'm a drama queen deal with it!!!!!! oh yeah kusottare means Anus.  
  
Disclaimer: As long as.....I am not Vegeta's sister, in real life not in my other fic withal the names I can't remember, I do not own DBZ.  
  
*************$$$$$$%^^^^^%^#%!@#!@$#^%&^%*&^**********************  
  
"For once I actually know how you feel. When I was with Freiza," Vegeta spat with disgust and hate, "Nappa was my only friend. Actually he was my servant because I was his prince. He wasn't aloud to be my friend and you saw I killed with out a second thought."  
  
"Oh*sniff* Vegeta*sniff* I never knew I thought you of all people would have liked being a prince." Bulma said on the brink of tears. She then moved over to him.  
  
"Don't take pity on me Onna!" Vegeta snarled moving away from the approaching woman.  
  
"Vegeta I wouldn't take pity on you. You hate pity and you can kill me." Bulma said.  
  
"So you finally learned something. Yes my story is sad, Feh, but that isn't the half of my past pains." Vegeta said.  
  
"Will you tell me about it?" She asked.  
  
"Onna, I wouldn't waste my time going through my past especially with you." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Well sorry if I was actually interested in your life for once!" Bulma yelled turning away and walking into her room but not before hearing Vegeta say something.  
  
"I should have kept training." Vegeta mumbled as he floated off her balcony to the GR.  
  
"That guy...um......Sayjin he's so strange and mysterious." Bulma said to herself. As she was getting ready to fall asleep she heard in her mind "Train."  
  
************Bulma's Dream Mwahahahaha**********************  
  
'Oh Kami! I think I just heard something howl and it wasn't a wolf. I'm running though this really thick forest and it's dark.' Just then Bulma heard a feral growl.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She whispered.  
  
"AIEEEEEE!!!!!!" Bulma screamed in her dream as she saw Vegeta come out of the shadows.  
  
"Ahh. MY onna there you are. For a human that was quite a chase." Dream Vegeta said.  
  
"Wha-What?"  
  
"You ran never run I will never hurt you and I will always chase you. Now come here before I have to get rough with you." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Uh.......um." Bulma stuttered.  
  
"Come." Vegeta demanded and to her surprise she did. Vegeta took her in his arms and to say the least she was scared.  
  
"Now you will be mine." He purred in her ear.  
  
**End Dream** Bulma woke with a start. (AN: I wouldn't. *blush* never mind.)  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Bulma asked herself before hearing Vegeta come in from training. She lay back down and tried to forget about her strange dream. Soon she fell back into what she thought was a dreamless sleep.  
  
@#$%^^^^^^^^&&&&****((((()))))!!!!!@@#$#$****************%^#Q%@#%$~  
  
'She was interested in my life? No one has ever cared, but I feel as though she does. I don't need anyone to care! No one should care!!!' Vegeta mentally screamed to himself while training.  
  
"Why am I thinking about that weakling anyways? Sure her temper is one of a Sayjin female, but her strength...maybe I could train her. Yessssss wonderful." Vegeta hissed evilly.  
  
'But first a snack (AN: Also known as an armies food rations.) and then to bed.'  
  
***********^%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%^^^^^^^^^^%^^********************  
  
The light filterd through Bulma's sheer cream curtains and onto her rosey face. She rolled over to get the offending sun out of her eyes (AN: Isn't that annoying?) but she was awoken by a harsh knock on her door. Bulma did not want to wake up but she needed to aske Vegeta a question. That night she had gotten an idea. Since Yamcha had been abusive before and because she wanted to be by Vegeta, she would ask Vegeta to train her so she could beat Yamcha's kusottare from here to America!  
  
"What?" she groaned and sat up groggily.  
  
"Onna make me some breakfast!" A gruff, but in her opinon bueatiful voice demanded.  
  
"Oh! Vegeta I wanted to talk to you!"  
  
&$^@$$!@******************************  
  
S_N: Another chap hey come on I know it's short but its 6:30 in the morning on a Sunday for Kami's sake! 


	7. AN

Serenity_Night: Well I haven't updated my storys in a while *blush* Um my dad messed with the computer and got rid of all my stuff includeing my other chapters! I did save most on another disc but I cot major writers block I am soooooooooooo sorry I promise to update soon. 


	8. OOCNESS again!

S_N: Update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah! Ok hi sorry for delay but here ya go!  
  
WARNING: MAJOR OOCNESS with Veggie. You've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Um DBZ is not mine or......I.....have a tail which I don't.  
  
@@@@@@@@@OOCNESSS@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The summer of Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Chapter 7: The proposition  
  
Recap: "Oh Vegeta I wanted to talk to you!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Make breakfast first." He replied to her cheery for in the morning reply.  
  
Down the stairs  
  
"Ok Vegeta," Bulma said after preparing his breakfast, "Um I was thinking.."  
  
"That's a first." He said smirking through a mouthful of bacon and toast and eggs. Bulma scowled.  
  
"Like I was saying you pompous pig (growl from Vegeta) Do you think you could train me?" She asked shyly. His eyes widened but Bulma's head was down. Anyone passing by would probably have thought that Bulma had just proposed to him or something.  
  
'Kami she had the same idea I had, but probably for a different reason.' He thought then said:  
  
"I suppose. I mean it wouldn't hurt if a weakling like you trained and then you could beat the kuso out of that ex of yours instead of me. However, you have to find a way for each of us to have a different gravity setting until you get stronger. You'll have till tomorrow that's when we start and if Kakorott gets whiff of this we stop and you will have big trouble on your hands." Vegeta answered and started eating again. (()~_~ )  
  
"Yes Sir Prince Vegeta sir!" (()* _ * )  
  
'That was easy,' She thought leaving the kitchen, "Oh well I know he hates Yamcha's guts so he won't mind My reason, but what's his I'd thought I'd have to beg..Although he has been nicer.' She shrugged and went to her lab.  
  
"Now I only have till tomorrow so let's get started. I think a piece of jewelry would work best, but what kind bracelet? No, he'd feel girly. Um then, a necklace is probably out. How about an earring. Yeah ohhhhh I have the perfect one." Bulma decided and headed to her room and got it. It was a fairly large ( ) one in the shape of a skull with red eyes that were rubies and royal blue sapphire teeth. The skull was made out of silver.  
  
"Perfect Veg-head would wear this so this will have small components." Bulma started looking around and found all she needed. It took a couple of hours to make the chip and a few more to put it in. At twelve o'clock she finished and Vegeta barged in.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Shut up onna." He growled.  
  
"Whatever Veggie!"  
  
"Onna my name is Vegeta no ouji NOT veggie or anything to do with vegetables or anything with chan!" Vegeta said irked.  
  
"And my name, Veggie is not woman or Onna. It's BULMA, B-U-L-M-A!" She replied in the same matter.  
  
"It's good to see you know how to spell." He retorted  
  
"Oh just shut up! I have something to show and ask you." She got up and stretched. (The earring to show him)  
  
"Ok what?"  
  
"Will you wear an earring for different gravity settings? Well it's not girly I'll tell you so you'll wear it." Bulma said firmly and showed him the skull.  
  
"It will suffice. At least till you get to a higher level. Now ONNA get me some lunch." Vegeta said crossing his arms over hi bare chest.  
  
'Muscular bare sweaty chest....oh you little.' Bulma thought then got a good idea well so she thought.  
  
"Alright VEGGIE-CHAN lets go eat." She said in a sickly sweet voice. She started to move out of the lab then was stopped by a warm hand covered in a glove. Her eyes widened as the hand forced her against the wall and two arms then trapped her there.  
  
"Onna I told you to not call me anything like that again. Now do you have anything to say to me?" He asked pressing partially against her.  
  
"Uh..well I'm sorry for making you made...it's just you always call me that ...and you call everyone else by their names..except maybe Chi-Chi, but that's besides the point.....uh sorry?" She babbled not able to stop because of him being so close. Vegeta smirked and then she felt something furry brush her leg tickling her.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She yelled and burst out laughing.  
  
"Tickling is *gasp* no..fare!' Bulma yelled and they fell to the floor as Vegeta started attacking her mercilessly with his tail holding her arms above her head.  
  
"Revenge plain and simple onna. Don't get mad at the onna thing," He said stopping the attack seeing her about to retort, "If you haven't noticed I only use it with you 'cause it's your nickname to me. You know I would never call you chan, but I'm ashamed to say you're my friend now." Vegeta got up and helped Bulma up too.  
  
"Wow Vegeta I'm shocked. I'm glad you think of me as a friend," Bulma said dusting of her Red tank top and jeans shorts, "You've been really nice all of a sudden why? I mean I'm not complaining or anything, but..."  
  
"I've decide to try to live a good life in spite of my dark past. Consider yourself lucky though for now you are the only one that can see me like this." Vegeta replied. Bulma smiled and they headed inside.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
S_N: Not what I had envisioned this chapter to turn out like. I do like it thought. So R&R please but no flames I do not think that I could handle it. Thanks, I appreciate you guys you're my good friends. 


	9. To Train Or Tickle?

S_N: Chapters in rapid succession for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me 13 don't own.  
  
(Thoughts that can be heard by other) #################################################################  
  
After the tickle fight Bulma and Vegeta headed inside and Bulma made him some food which would have taken forever, but she had capsulated meals for him. Vegeta started to leave stating he was going to train.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? That earring was my only project going on!" Bulma said making him stop. He turned around seeing his tail at her waist and her smirking. He scowled.  
  
"Don't ask me go swimming or something. I have training to do." Vegeta spat at her silently berating his tail.  
  
"Oh that's fun. I need someone to swim with to have fun.....' (Namely you, you baka!) She added in her thoughts.  
  
"Did you just call me a baka?" Vegeta barked in HIS tone but slightly fearful.  
  
"No..." (Except in my mind) She said and Vegeta heard her clear as day.  
  
"Ah Hah see you just said except in your mind....."Vegeta trailed off eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
(Onna can you hear this?)  
  
"Of course you Baka I'm not deaf. Why?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Because we are hearing each others thoughts." He said sighing.  
  
'What's so wrong with that?' His mind asked him, 'I mean being bonded with the woman you love is a GOOD thing.'  
  
'Who said I loved her,' He retorted to his sensible mind, 'I, I find her extremely annoying and whiney.'  
  
'W/e you say but ya know I am you.'  
  
'OK I do love her but she doesn't love me so how the hell did this happen??!' He meataly yelled his sensibility sighed.  
  
'How can you be soooooo dense?'  
  
"OH Kami your right! Why is that?" She asked him perplexed.  
  
"I don't know." Vegeta answered lying through his teeth. His mind snickered uncontrollably. Then a thought hit him: What if she asked Kakorot about it? Surely from the way him and his mate act they're bonded.  
  
"Well anyway. Do you think I could watch you train? 'cause to tell you the truth a romance novel by the pool doesn't sound fun. Pweeeesss?" Bulma asked sweetly. Vegeta glared but she gave him the puppy dog eyes. His eye began to twitch. He sighed that woman had too much power over him.  
  
"Fine I was going to train outside anyways. But don't you think that you could start YOUR training?" Vegeta said. Bulma pondered this stared at him and ran into the house. Up the stairs in her room, Vegeta could hear her rummaging through her clothes for something or another. Two minutes later Bulma came out in a blue spandex leotard. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Bulma looked at what she was wearing.  
  
"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked innocent like. (@_@) Vegeta fortunately had a mind barrier up 'cause if he didn't Bulma would of heard his mind screaming 'NO nothings wrong if you wanna be my mate right now!' While observing her up and down he did not notice his tail snake around her waist until he felt a slight um pleasure from the tip. Vegeta looked at Bulma seeing her mess with his tail. He groaned she smirked.  
  
"Are you going to say sorry for tickling me?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Alright." Bulma said and low and behold......  
  
KEEP GOING!!!!!!!  
  
She tickled his tail till he fell from laughing too much.  
  
"Very good Onna now let's get serious. And," He added, "No touching the tail without permission." She nodded but with a mysterious glint in her eyes Veggie didn't catch.  
  
**************((((((((((((((((((((((*******************  
  
S_N: YeH~ 


End file.
